bloody mary
by Letzel
Summary: Pedas tapi manis; definisi setan yang menantangnya.


**bloody mary**

characters © crypton, yamaha, other respective owners

 _happy reading!_

* * *

 **Prolog**

 **...**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kaito pertama kali bertemu dengannya di sebuah bar, tanpa sengaja memulai suatu perkara kecil._

Malam akhir pekan itu merupakan _anniversary_ ketiga bar _Au Latte_ , dimana para pengunjung biasa dan tamu undangan berdatangan serempak. Seperti biasa, semua berpakaian super rapi, menenteng pasangan ataupun berjalan sendiri. Kaito contoh pas yang datang tanpa ditemani siapapun, apapun selain secarik kartu _ivory_ berbentuk pamflet yang ia terima dari Meiko—sahabatnya selaku pemilik bar—sebagai salah satu tamu undangan yang kelak dapat menikmati satu gelas minuman gratis dengan hanya menunjukkan tanda bukti kepada bartender. Sudah seperti undangan pernikahan saja— batin Kaito.

Kaito menghela nafas seraya melangkah masuk. Bagian resepsi mendatanya sebagai salah seorang tamu yang hadir— benar-benar seperti acara nikahan, Kaito sempat ragu dirinya salah destinasi. Tempat seperti bar memang bukanlah yang biasa ia kunjungi walau umur sudah lebih dari cukup. Satu dua kali ia diajak Meiko mampir, itupun hanya memesan air segelas dan tidak perlu bayar. Berbeda dengan Meiko yang terbilang kuat minum, toleransi alkohol Kaito sangat rendah. Seteguk bir mampu membuatnya terhuyung, terlebih ditambah rasa dan aroma kuat yang memuakkan. Karenanya Kaito lebih memilih kedai es krim daripada bar di akhir pekan. Bagaimanapun, sorbet atau _parfait_ jauh lebih enak, dan tentunya lebih sehat dibanding minuman keras manapun.

Mungkin di dalam nanti ia akan minta air putih… _lagi._

Walau harus ditertawakan pengunjung lain sekalipun, yang penting ia datang sesuai keinginan Meiko. Beberapa tahun ini, Kaito tahu Meiko bekerja keras menjalankan _Au Latte_ pemberian kakaknya, Meito, hingga akhirnya bisa melakukan renovasi. Seiring waktu _Au Latte_ juga semakin dikenal publik dan menjadi satu di antara sepuluh bar yang tenar di Tokyo, termasuk bar milik kakak Meiko sendiri.

 _Duk!_

Satu tubrukan dan kartu undangan melayang bebas dari tangan, bertumpuk satu sama lain di atas karpet merah dengan sebuah benda serupa, yang bisa Kaito tebak adalah undangan milik orang yang baru saja menubruknya. Belum sempat Kaito membungkuk untuk mengulurkan tangan, orang itu mendahuluinya.

"Ah—! Maaf, maaf, ini."

Ia dapati seorang wanita muda dengan tangan tersodor ke arahnya. Wanita itu cantik, seumuran kalau boleh mereka-reka. Rambutnya sangat panjang, berwarna putih salju menjuntai sebatas mata kaki— mengingatkan Kaito pada salah seorang idola kuncir dua di televisi. Bagian atas rambut tersebut ditata ala Orihime, yang Kaito kenal sebagai tokoh legenda Tanabata; tersemat pula sebuah ornamen atau jepitan… bunga sakura? Cukup rumit menilai secara detil. Melihat keseluruhan penampilan; tas _Channel,_ jam tangan _Svarowski..._ Apa dia artis? Dari yang Kaito dengar, Meiko mengundang beberapa bintang tamu untuk memeriahkan acara malam itu. Hah, sekaya itu kah Meiko sekarang. Bisnis milik dua bersaudara Sakine memang terkenal.

Satu milisekon yang terasa begitu lama untuk memerhatikan orang lain, Kaito tersadar dan buru-buru menerima kartu yang diserahkan padanya. Begitu pula wanita itu bergegas pergi tanpa basa-basi. Kaito tak sempat mengucapkan sepatah terima kasih atau apapun itu.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa. Iya, sabar sedikit. Sebentar lagi aku ke sana."

"Aku baru selesai pemotretan."

"Siap, siap. Tenang saja, aku sudah sampai."

 _Oh, ternyata model._ Sosoknya yang menjauh tampak sibuk berbicara pada seseorang di telepon, satu alasan kuat penyebab hilang fokus dan menubruk Kaito. Tetapi Kaito tak ambil pusing. Siapapun itu, bukan lagi urusannya.

Kaito menatap sekilas undangan di tangan. Desain yang simpel, apik, namun berkelas. Meiko benar-benar mempersiapkannya dengan sempurna, bahkan di dalam tertera daftar menu, harga, beserta _liquor_ yang menjadi rekomendasi _Au Latte._ Kaito sudah membaca semua sehari sebelumnya, sehingga tidak perlu repot-repot membaca ulang. Toh, ia tak pernah tertarik mengonsumsi alkohol. _Margarita, Pi_ _ **ñ**_ _a Colada, Zombie, Corpse Reviver…_ Nama-nama asing yang dapat ia ingat setelah menyempatkan membaca isi menu, sebagian terdengar mengerikan bagi imajinasi Kaito. Tidak mungkin, kan, Meiko menjual jus organ manusia?

Pamflet undangan berbahan kertas itu ia lipat menjadi beberapa bagian, tidak begitu rapi, tak juga asal-asalan. Berukuran kurang lebih sebesar telapak tangan setelah dilipat sana-sini.

"Maafkan aku, Mei-chan." gumamnya, sebelum satu-satunya objek yang dipegang jatuh dan menghilang dalam kegelapan yang ia sebut _tempat sampah._

 _Di situlah semua bermula._

.

 _ **tbc**_

* * *

Halo, saya mencoba-coba membuat _fic_ multichap. Pada awalnya _fic_ ini cuma oneshot tapi berhubung saya masih berlatih menulis cerita berplot berat dan masih bingung mnggarap alur, _fic_ ini akan dibagi dalam beberapa _chapter_ yang mungkin tidak akan sampai 1k+ kata alias _drabble._ Konflik belum terasa, tapi silakan menerka. ̶S̶a̶y̶a̶ ̶s̶e̶n̶d̶i̶r̶i̶ ̶b̶i̶n̶g̶u̶n̶g̶ ̶s̶a̶n̶g̶a̶t̶.̶ Setting dalam fic ini meminjam bar yang berada pada salah satu karya author _Aia Masanina_ yang berjudul _Once Again_. Terima kasih sudah kasih izin.

Dan bukan, cerita ini bukan cerita horror, kok.

 _Salute,_

 _R._


End file.
